fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гажил Рэдфокс
|race=Человек |gender=Мужской |age= 19(Дебют) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Красные |hair=Черные |blood type= |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation=30px Фантом Лорд 30px Хвост Ворона (Шпион) |mark location=Левое Плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation=Маг S-класса |team= |previous team=Команда Тенрю Команда Хвоста Феи Б Команда Хвост Феи |partner=Пантерлили |previous partner=Леви МакГарден |base of operations=Второе здание Хвоста Феи Первое здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=Металликана (Приёмный Отец) |counterpart=Гажил (Эдолас) |magic=Магия Железного Убийцы Драконов Режим Железно Теневого дракона |manga debut=Глава 47 |anime debut=Эпизод 21 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice=Wataru Hatano |image gallery=yes }} Гажил Редфокс - является Железным Убийцей Драконов, член гильдии Хвост Феи и бывший Маг S-класса гильдии Фантом Лорд.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 47, Стр. 15 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Гажила в 791 году Гажил высокий и мускулистый молодой человек с длинными колючими черными волосами, которые обычно зачесаны назад, открывая лоб. У него красные глаза (первоначально изображались как зеленые) с узкими темными зрачками и никаких видимых бровей. Большую часть его обнаженного тела покрывает множество круглых шипов. Наиболее заметные шипы на его лице: по три над каждым глазом (своего рода замена бровям), по три с каждой стороны носа и два на подбородке, чуть ниже рта. Его уши украшены двумя наборами из пяти серьг в каждом. Кроме того, металлические шипы, такие же как и на лице, есть и на каждой руке, одна из которых (правая) покрыта шрамами. thumb|left|200px|Знак Fairy Tail Гажила Как член бывшей гильдии Фантом Лорд, он носит знак гильдии в верхней части правой руки. После присоединения к Хвосту феи, его черная метка поменялась на знак Хвоста феи, который расположен на левой руке, чуть ниже плеча. Будучи Убийцей драконов, его клыки явно острее, чем обычные. Обычная одежда Гажила состоит из рваной черной туники без рукавов с шипами по краям, шипованного пояса вокруг талии, светлых свободных штанов, шипованных черных ботинок, и пары шипованных коричневых перчаток в паре с аналогичными шипованными браслетами. Он также носит отличительное крыло из черных перьев, как украшение, выступающее над его правым плечом. Личность До вступления в "Хвост Феи" Гажил был холодным и апатичным и никогда не колебался. Он мог ударить собственного союзника, если был чем-то раздражен. Но после того, как его принимают в "Хвост Феи", он начинает меняться в лучшую сторону. Вначале он не хочет заводить друзей, но после случая с Леви, которая его защитила от Лаксуса, он показывает, что хочет подружиться с другими членами гильдии, и у него появляется чувство товарищества. Хоть Гажил и стал добрее, он все равно остался вспыльчивым. Это заметно, когда он препирается с Нацу из-за всяких мелочей. Он постоянно ищет острых ощущений во время боя и постоянно разочарован, когда не может сразиться с сильным противником, что заметно во время экзамена на звание волшебника S-класса. Несмотря на свой холодный характер Гажил имеет чувство юмора, что заметно, когда он увидел Мираджейн, превратившую свое лицо в его. С другой стороны, он может выглядеть глупо. Например, когда он осознал, что он единственный убийца драконов первого поколения без иксида, он начинает отчаянно искать кота среди дворовых голодающих котов, но так и не находит. Вскоре в Эдоласе во время сражения с Лили он понимает, что он ему подходит как партнер, и хочет, чтобы он присоединился к нему. Когда он вернулся на Землю, он заплакал от радости, увидев Лили в гильдии. Это лишний раз доказывает, что Гажил очень эмоциональный и чувствительный, но хорошо это скрывает. Гажил любит играть на гитаре и петь довольно странные песни в стиле, похожем на джаз, но получается это у него очень фальшиво. На магических играх обнаруживается, что Гажил страдает морской болезнью так же, как и остальные убийцы драконов. История С детства Гажил воспитывался у Дракона Металликаны, который принял Гажила, как сына и обучил его Магии Железного Убийцы Драконов. Но 7 июля Х777 года Металликана исчезает, как и все остальные Драконы, оставив Гажила одного. После этого, в какой-то промежуток времени, Гажил присоединился к гильдии Фантом Лорд. Во время своего пребывания в Фантом Лорде, Гажил успел получить звание Мага S-класса, а также познакомился с Роугом Чени, который восхищался им. Арки Фантом Лорд Феи против Фей Дафна Эдолас Остров Тенрю X791 Год thumb|left|Возвращение Команды Тенрю Гажил, вместе с остальной Командой Тенрю, приходит в сознанием на Острове Тенрю, где их обнаруживают Биска, Альзак, Джет, Дрой, Макс и Уоррен, которые обнаружили остров спустя 7 лет по наводке членов Синиего Пегаса. Перед тем, как отплыть с острова, показывается Мавис Вермилион, которая той, кто спасла всю команду от Акнологии. Позже, Гажил и остальные возвращаются в гильдию, где вместе с Нацу,Эрзой и Греем, избивает членов гильдии Сумрачного Людоеда, которые угрожали Ромео, после чего, Макао, Ромео и остальные члены гильдии, в слезах кричат :"Добро пожаловать домой". Ключ Звёздного Неба Великие Магические Игры Деревня Солнца Как только гильдия переселяется в новое здание, Гажил вместе с Пантерлили, а также в сопровождении Джета и Дроя, отправился на задание. Гажил был показан, когда высказывал недовольство по поводу того, что Джет и Дрой были схвачены врагами. Тартарос Магия и Способности Магия стального убийцы драконов: Как следует из названия, Гажил манипулирует железом. У него достаточно мощные зубы и мышцы челюсти, так как он ест железо чтобы восстанавливать свои силы. Гажил может превращать части своего тела в сталь. Большинство его атак - это преобразование рук в стальное оружие, которое он создает по своей воле. У Гажила очень острые слух и обоняние, а также повышенная защита и скорость. Кроме того, Гажил - довольно опытный и сильный боец рукопашного боя. Заклинания: *'Чешуя железного дракона': Гажил покрывает тело или часть его железом, чтобы увеличить свою защиту и силу. *'Рев Железного Дракона': Собирая магическую силу во рту, Гажил формирует мощное торнадо с осколками металла, которое выпускает во врагов. *[[Столб Железного Дракона|'Булава Железного дракона']]: Гажил превращает свою руку или ногу в большую булаву из стали, значительно увеличивая силу атаки. Также он может создавать несколько таких булав, изменять их размеры и отделять от своего тела. С помощью этого заклинания он уничтожил здание "Хвост Феи". *'Меч Железного Дракона': То же самое, что и булава железного дракона, но только с острыми лезвиями. По краю лезвий расположены шипы, которые могут функционировать как бензопила (только в аниме). *[[Копье Железного Дракона: Demon Logs|'Копье Железного Дракона']]: Гажил превращает свою руку в наконечник копья и с большой скоростью бьет своего врага. *[[Кунаи Железного Дракона|'Метательный нож железного дракона']]: Гажил создает в руках метательные ножи похожие на кунаи, которые довольно-таки метко бросает во врагов. *[[Лезвие Ног Железного Дракона|'Ноги-клинки железного дракона']]: Гажил создает на подошвах острые гарпуны, с помощью которых может перемещаться по потолку *'Заключение железного дракона': Гажил обездвиживает противника, приковывая конечности жертвы с помощью металлической пластинки и болтов к какой-либо поверхности. *[[Жесткий Кулак Железного Дракона|'Усиленный железный кулак дракона']]: Это заклинание можно использовать только в совокупности с заклинанием Весы железного дракона. Во время удара Гажил создает печать между целью и кулаком, которая значительно увеличивает силу удара (только в аниме) Секреты мастерства убийц драконов: *[[Карма Демона: Железный Меч Бога|'Демоническая Карма: Божественный железный меч']]. Гажил хлопает в ладоши над головой и стремит сомкнутые руки к земле, а в это время руки трансформируются в гигантский меч, разрушающий все на своем пути. *[[Карма Демона: Железная Спираль|'Демоническая Карма: Железные спирали']]. Гажил превращает ноги в гигантское сверло, вращающееся с большой скоростью (только в аниме). Отношения Гильдия Хвост Феи Леви МакГарден thumb|left|Гажил и Леви Гажил и Леви являются хорошими друзьями и товарищами по гильдии. Тем не менее, впервые они встретились в качестве членов вражеских гильдий; Гажил напал на Леви, а также Джета с Дроем и легко победил их в бою, после чего прибил их к дереву, нарисовав символ Фантом Лорда на животе девушки. После войны между двумя гильдиями, и последующее присоединения Гажила к Хвосту Феи, Леви была еще среди тех, кто имел сомнения по поводу вхождение Гажила в гильдию. Тем не менее, Гажил принял на себя атаку на Леви от Лаксуса Дреяра, который был недоволен тем, что Леви просила прекратить избивать Гажила. Во время испытаний на звание мага S-класса, Леви была одной из восьми кандидатов, которые были отобраны для участия в испытаниях, а Гажил не был выбран, как некоторые выразили предположение, из-за того, что Гажил еще не заслужил доверия. В конце концов, Гажил решает помочь Леви пройти испытание название мага S-класса и решил стать ее партнером. Во время «разведовательной» части испытаний, Железный Убийца Драконов постоянно раздражал Леви, и сказал ей, что если она хочет, чтобы он обращал больше внимания на нее, она должна стать сильнее и бороться серьезнее, при этом то и дело, совершенно не считаясь с разочарованными чувствами Леви и используя унизительные для нее слова. Однако, когда Леви убежала из-за злобы на Гажила, он погнался за ней и спас ее от неминуемой смерти от рук Йомазу и Кавазу, двух членов Сердца Гримора. In such instance, he told her that "it was really hard looking for someone so small," but followed this remark by saying, "so don't leave my side." Джувия Локсар Нацу Драгнил Люси Хартфилия Макаров Дреяр Пантерлили Венди Марвелл Другие гильдии Роуг Чени Эдолас Гажил (Эдолас) Другие Жозе Порла Металликана Появление в других СМИ Интересные Факты В Аниме Гажил жестоко и с наслаждением избивает Люси, когда сторожит ее в плену гильдии Призрачного Владыки. В Манге он в это время развлекался тем, что прикрутил ее к стене, и метал свои ножи на близком расстоянии от неё, однако при этом ни один из ножей ее даже не задел, так что здесь Аниме явно противоречит Манге - Гажил показан гораздо более жестоким и безответственным, чем он был на самом деле. Ему нравилось пугать беззащитную Люси, но он не причинил ей вреда. И избиение пленницы было бы прямым нарушением приказа Жозе, в чем до этого Гажил не был замечен. Цитаты *(К Жозе Порла) "Хорошо, раз они были побиты мусором, то это просто их делает мусором тоже."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 59, Стр. 6 *(К Нацу Драгнилу) ''"Не существует места для двоих драконов в небе."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 61, Стр. 20 *(К Хэппи) ''"Что за хлопотная гильдия. Когда мы вернёмся лучше купите мне металла чтобы я мог его сьесть.''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 181, Стр. 11 *(К Нацу Драгнилу) ''"Но при молнии в небе ты не полетишь."Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 123, Стр. 17 *(К Пантерлили) "Я сделаю этого парня своим котом!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 188, Стр. 4 *(К Леви МакГарден) ''"Я сделаю тебя сильной."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 202, Стр. 13 *(К Леви МакГарден после спасения от Йомазу и Кавазу) ''"Трудно найти такую мелочь. Так что не уходи далеко больше от меня."''Fairy Tail Манга: Стр. 18-19 *(К Леви МакГарден) ''"Это не житейская ссора. Эта война, выходит за рамки твоего самого ужасного кошмара. Ты должна сообщить всем! Я могу и сам спокойно позаботить об этих ребятах!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 211, Стр. 17 *(К Кавазу и Йомазу) ''"Вы хотите войны... с Хвостом Феи? Я не такой... каким был в тот раз... Я заставлю вас почувствовать то же самое."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 211, Стр. 03-19 *(К Гуттману Кубрик) ''"Возможно я бы сдался если бы состоял в Призрачном Владыке, но у меня для тебя плохие новости, теперь я волшебник Хвоста Феи. Ты меня сильно покалечил, но мой дух так просто не сломить!"''Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 144 *(К "Тени") ''"Ты никогда не смотрел на меня. Я лучше других знаю что я, не тот кем бы стоило восхищаться. Вы меня боялись. Позволь мне тебе помочь вспомнить... этот страх!" *''(К ''Леви МакГарден) "Леви?! Что ты здесь делаешь?" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Gajeel Redfox Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Убийцы Драконов Категория:Члены Фантом Лорда Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь